¿Tímido ?
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Cuando le proponen ir a Asgard Steve acepta, pero lo que ni se imagina es que tendrá que "casarse " con una peligrosa bruja que fue buscada durante siglos
1. Chapter 1

— ¿Perdón ?

Para Steve Rogers una propuesta de tal magnitud lo había dejando sin habla mientras tomaba su taza de café en su desayuno. Stark le propuso ir a Asgard con los demás vengadores pues supuestamente thor les invitó a pasar un tiempo allá

El rubio casi escupe su café

— Tranquilo capitán virginidad — Stark le puso ese sobrenombre — Puede ser que ahí consigas mujer

Rogers se sonrojó y se quedó sin habla, hablar del tema de las mujeres lo ponía incómodo y de los nervios

— ¿Por qué no ? — dijo sonriendo — No me refiero a lo de las mujeres — negó rápidamente


	2. Chapter 2

Si le hubieran dicho de niño que visitaría Asgard, el de seguro se hubiera puesto a reír

— Capitán — dice thor dándole un jarrón de cerveza mientras todos beben — ¿Quiere una ?

— Gracias — dice mirando a todos lados, solitario al no tener ninguna chica a su lado

Un poco de la fría cerveza no le hizo nada mal, vestir ropas mortales tampoco y despreocuparse un rato con sus amigos no es tan malo después de todo. Los vengadores disfrutan mucho de su recibimiento por los asgardianos, comen y beben hasta saciarse

Al final debían dormir como es de esperarse y eso ya estaba arreglado, cada uno tenía sus habitaciones en el palacio, cortesía de odín para sus invitados de Midgard, todos comentaban lo feliz que se sentían menos el capitán que observaba con nostalgia el cielo estrellado, pensando en su primer amor : Peggy Carter

Steve lo sabía, tenía que reconstruir su vida algún día aún tenía posibilidades, con ese recuerdo se fue a la cama

Ruidos veloces lo despertaron en la mañana siguiente cuando aún somnoliento atina a coger su escudo y ponerse una camisa nueva y limpia para ir donde estaba el problema. Es en la sala del trono donde la mayoría de la gente reunida miraba con asombro a una mujer posiblemente de la edad de Natasha

— Qué ocurre ? — preguntó poniendo su escudo en su espalda

— Ves a esa hermosura ? — Steve asintió — Ella es una bruja de no se que reino, parece que la buscaron durante siglos

A Steve se le puso la piel de gallina

— ¿Siglos ?

De un momento a otro Tony cogió la mano de Steve y la alza cuando nadie hizo esto

— Así que, capitán verdad ? — exclama odín con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

— Si... — todo el mundo lo miraba con terror

— Acérquese – ordena el padre de todo

Stark palmeo la espalda de Steve mientras el se acercaba al trono donde sentado estaba odín. Hincó una rodilla en el piso y mantuvo su mirada en ese mismo lugar hasta que el rey le dijo

— Fuiste el único que aceptaste esta responsabilidad

— Si — lo dijo inconscientemente sin saber a que se refería

— ¿Seguro de esto?

Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente

— ¿Tomara por mujer a Ashtian ?

Steve sintió su garganta seca

— ¿Quien es ashtian ?

Fija su vista en la hermosura que está a su lado, con el cabello verde y los ojos amarillos. Ella también lo mira con furia en sus ojos que parecían muy bonitos a la perspectiva de Steve

— NO — chilló con una voz de ultratumba — Eso para mi raza es la peor humillación

Odín hizo resonar su bastón para que todos en el salón guardaran silencio

Ashtian sabía que después de un matrimonio venía la consumación, la raza de Ashtian ve esto como lo más bajo que puede ocurrir en cualquier especie, por eso cada año a un grupo de delincuentes los juzgan y los mandan al planeta de los humanos para que se reproduzcan y se mezclen con ellos, una forma de castigo que hacia temblar de ira a los presos. El enojo y el horror la invadieron por completo, tener que acostarse con un humano es lo peor de su existencia

— Lo se — dijo odín — Este será tu castigo, casarte con el capitán América

Este miró incrédulo a odín mientras decía palabras que sólo podía entender la bruja, cada vez que alzaba el tono de voz, ella se retorcía más. Steve con asombro observó como la bruja se convertía en humana, con un cabello castaño claro y unos ojos verdes arrogantes

Finalmente, todo había terminado. Steve se levantó de su lugar y se encaminó junto a los otros vengadores que lo esperaban a la salida de la sala

— Eh, vas a traer a.. ? —

Hasta ahora él no se había dado cuenta que Ashtian lo seguía

— ¿Quieres venir ? — preguntó amable

Ashtian se sentía débil por el repentino cambio de especie, mareada y abrumada por las nuevos sentimientos que se adueñaban de su cuerpo decide querer ir a dormir. Apoyándose momentáneamente en el brazo de Steve, descubre que seguramente estaba haciendo el ridículo

— Lo siento /¿Desde cuando se disculpaba?/ Necesito dormir

Steve comprendió y como buena gente que es decide que en vez de irse con sus amigos, acompañar a la ahora humana a la habitación


End file.
